1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a turbine engine and more particularly to the arrangement between an electric starter/generator and a shaft of the turbine engine.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,745,950 discloses a generator-starter system for a multi-shaft engine. In order to provide a high electric power for an aircraft via a generator driven by the engine, the system of the '950 patent includes an additional free turbine in the hot-gas flow of the engine which is equipped with generator-starter magnets and surrounded by annularly arranged generator-starter coils. This forms a generator-starter turbine and is connected to the high-pressure shaft via an overrunning clutch, and hence, is also used for starting the engine.